Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a display device adapted to display a high quality image.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices are rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The flat panel display devices include, among others, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
Also, high quality HDR (high dynamic range) display devices are being actively researched. The HDR display devices can display a high quality image with high bit depth and high brightness.
Such an HDR display device transforms a low bit mode image into a high bit mode image and displays the high bit mode image. In such HDR display devices, the bit mode transform is simply performed by adding a small number of bits to the lowest bit of the low bit mode image. Due to this, contours must be generated in image displayed on the screen.